Various types of shingle holder and alignment tools are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a shingle holder and alignment tool that includes a telescopic bar keeper and a telescoping rod guide fittable to a desired length of a row of shingles to align and install shingles on the roof or exterior wall of a home or building.